


What up, Legacy? (Bemily)

by Bc_mtchll



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:58:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bc_mtchll/pseuds/Bc_mtchll
Summary: Just a collection of little Bemily fics, one-shots or whatever. I'm always looking for prompts and such, so feel free to hit me up on my tumblr at http://bc-mtchll.tumblr.com/





	1. Stars

**Author's Note:**

> My lovely lil pumpkin pie Ash (https://emilyxjunk.tumblr.com/) gave me the prompt idea for this to somehow include stars on a bemily first date. So here is this mess

Beca couldn’t help the smile that was spreading across her lips as she felt Emily’s fingers sliding between hers - appreciating the confidence the other had; only hoping she couldn’t feel her slightly damp palms. She knew she had no reason to be nervous. It was just Emily! The girl she’d been hanging out with twenty four hours a day almost. The perks of living in the same house as your crush meant no one really questioned the fact they spent all day and all night together.  
  
“I had a really nice time tonight, Bec. You didn’t really have to pay for dinner…” Emily started but Beca just shook her head. She had been well informed by Chloe that even if Emily insisted she didn’t want any of that stereotypical swept off her feet first date stuff - or the stuff of sappy romantic movies, that’s what Beca thought anyway - that she in fact did and it was Beca’s job to provide that. So she’d done the lot, hold open doors, pull out chairs, pay for dinner. The works.  
  
“I know. But I wanted to.” Beca hummed, the small shy smile that spread across Emily’s lips making the whole thing worth it. She was all in this and this was only their first official date. Who knows what she’ll be like after a few more. “I think I sorta know you from the like last three months of hanging out with you constantly to know that you indeed wanted me to do all that stuff. You want to live the romantic movie.” She teased, using her hip to playfully bump the other. “You don’t need to pretend with me. I’m sure my badass personality can withstand a couple dates of being the girl you probably imagine in the movies.” She shrugged, looking over at the other before returning her gaze to the ground - watching her feet so she didn’t trip to the loose slab she had tripped on earlier.  
  
“You know I li—”  
  
“Like me as I am. See I can even finish your movie quotes.”  
  
“Not what I was doing there, Beca.”  
  
The older girl smiled softly at the admission, keeping her gaze on her feet to try and hide it. No one had ever made her feel like the younger Bella was right now. She didn’t think anyone could, and definitely not this fast. The only other person who came close was Jesse, and they’d known each other a year before any sort of romantic feelings came into play.  
  
A small shiver shot through the small girl as the light breeze whipped around their bodies, Beca’s light jacket doing nothing for her. She took it as an opportunity to get closer; easily slipping under Emily’s arm to cuddle into her side, biting her lip as soft lips touched her head. Emily was still getting used to this side of Beca. It was rare when they hung out that Beca hugged her first, or initiated any sort of contact first - she would usually wait on Emily starting it and just settle into it comfortably. Beca making the first move always reassured her that she was as invested as the younger girl was.  
  
The walk back to the Bella house was long, yet the time all but flew by. Beca wishing they could have stayed on their walk forever, enjoying the ease of conversation: the banter, the easy flirting.  
But now they were back at the house and standing outside her bedroom door, the second half of Beca’s date night plan could begin. She was almost embarrassed about it now, beginning to second guess herself - was it really a good idea? She had managed to convince Amy to go out for the night, and stay out, so that she and Emily could end the night just the two of them. She didn’t want to think about all the favours she owed the other now. “Okay, before we go in. I have to confess something…the next part of this uh…date is either going to be really cute…or you’ll think it’s weird.” Beca murmured, pressing her lips together. Beca had maybe taken remembering details to a whole new level when she planned this part out. “I really hope you don’t think it’s weird…” The girl pushed her bedroom door open, the room pitch black. Which left Emily confused.  
  
“I thought you had something…” Emily started, her words trailing off as she saw the very faint glow of light coming from Beca’s ceiling. Covering the entire area of the ceiling where glow in the dark star stickers, a large circular one just off too the left to represent the moon. Beca was glad there was hardly any light cause she could swear her face was bright red. There were pillows scattered along the side of her bed, a blanket lazily hanging over the side of her bed - Beca was a sucker for sitting on the floor. “You created a starry night in your room for me?”  
“Well we sorta like… live right in the city centre…and there’s like a shit ton of lights, so you can’t see anything and…” Beca rambled, her spilling words halted by Emily’s lips on hers. The kiss killing whatever thoughts she had. Her hands came to a comfortable rest on Emily’s hips, the younger girl cupping her face as their lips easily moved in sync; almost as if they had been doing this for years. Both girls grinning stupidly as they pulled apart.  
  
“Definitely not weird. Cute. Unbelievably cute. I can’t believe you did all this for me, babe.”  
  
“Well if you can’t see the stars outside then I’m bringing them to you. You deserve everything you love.”  
  
When did Beca become such a sap? She would never have done something like this for anyone else. But when Emily directed that megawatt smile in her direction, a smile that shone brighter than sun, the DJ’s heart began to thump inside her chest; butterflies flooding her stomach. If this was the reaction she was going to get from Emily at every cute action then she’d be doing it every day.  
“Come on, let’s stargaze together. I already know what one is your star.” Beca started, gesturing vaguely to the biggest star sticker on her ceiling as she dragged Emily over to her make shift pillow bed.  
  
“You’re a nerd, Beca.”  
  
“I’m your nerd now though.”  
  
“You are indeed.”


	2. 2002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little thing that came to mind while I was listening to 2002 by Anne-Marie.

Beca and Emily had a relationship that made nearly all of their friends jealous. One that you wanted to tell your kids, and even your grandkids, about.   
  
They’d been best friends for as long as they could remember. At the age where just living next door to someone meant you were in fact over qualified to be a best friend, but upon their first meeting, Emily had already decided that Beca was going to be her best friend and the other girl had no say in it really. Not that Beca was opposed, their first meeting had involved cookies and milk and she was easily bought.   
  
And from then on, the two hung out constantly. Sat together in class, spent every weekend hanging out in the treehouse Beca’s dad built her after the divorce. They were almost inseparable. It was a true friendship and Beca only really felt comfortable around her. Even at the young age of eleven, Beca struggled to be open and comfortable with people. Sure they had their wider group of friends, but she wasn’t as close to any of them like she was Emily.    
  
 _I will always remember, the day you kissed my lips, light as a feather_  
 _We were only eleven, but acting like grown-ups_  
  
They were still young when they had their first kiss. Eleven was still classed too young to understand the world, yet Beca felt like she had a pretty good grasp on the world. Watching your parents divorce at a young age forced you to grow up pretty fast. And watching your mom explore her new options, both male and female, meant Beca now had a new found perspective on the world. No longer confused by the fact she preferred Emily holding her hand compared with Jesse.   
  
They’d just spent the whole day with ‘The Bellas’ the nickname the girls’ gave their collective group. They were so cool obviously. And the remaining two girls were hanging out in the pillow fort they had built in Emily’s bedroom. Beca much preferred hanging out at the Junk household. Emily’s parents were so much more laid back back than her own parents. They were so uptight now they were trying to prove to each other that Beca should live with them, that they were so much better without each other.   
  
“I don’t wanna go to my mom’s tomorrow. I wanna stay here…find out what happened with Benji...” Beca sighed, staring up at the blanket ceiling they had made; feeling Emily’s fingers against hers. Emily always held her hands at moments like this. When she assumed Beca was getting upset over something, even when Emily never fully understood. The slightly older girl sighed to herself and shook her head before turning to look at Emily who was now lying and looking at her.   
  
“Benji?” Emily laughed, rolling her eyes at her best friend. “Beca, you’re silly. Really. You know Benji was only talking to me to get me away from you so Jesse could talk to you. And you just completely ignored him.” She continued, her words tumbling out between laughs. Beca was really oblivious when it came to boys. Not that Emily knew the real reason for that. Boys were not cute to Beca, but girls definitely were.    
  
“Boys suck.” She concluded, not planning on elaborating. Yet she did. “Well I mean like, they are alright, but Jesse isn’t cute. Boys aren’t cute, girls are.” The girl just shrugged, shaking her head a little to try and brush off the topic. Yeah she brought it up, but she was done talking about it now. That was a Beca trait: wants to talk about something but never fully.   
  
Emily frowned softly, her fingers wriggling between Beca’s like the did whenever one of them was upset. The younger girl having been around the other for long enough to know to let Beca open up when she wanted. It’s what led to their first ever falling out when they were six, when Emily near demanded to know why Beca was upset. The ‘fight’ had led to both of them saying they were no longer best friends only to make up a few hours later completely forgetting about the whole thing.   
  
Emily waited a while before speaking once again. “Do you ever wonder what it’s like to kiss a girl?” She was so curious about everything. Now that Beca had put the idea of finding girls cute in her head it was all she was thinking about.   
  
“A lot.” Beca confessed, her eyes locked on Emily’s. “My mom says it’s normal. So I guess I can think about it…” It was a weak explanation but she was struggling to express herself in the moment.   
  
“Do you want to try it?”   
  
“Em, what?”  
  
“You and me. Kiss.”   
  
Beca just stared at the other, her lips opening and closing for a second before Emily took charge and pressed their lips together in a short and sweet kiss, hardly feeling the gesture before it was gone.   
  
“How was it?” Emily asked, almost nervously but Beca couldn’t hold her laugh back at Emily’s smile.   
  
“Like I’d wanna do it again.”  
  
 _No, it's never been better, than the summer of 2002_

 

  
_Fast forward to eighteen, we are more than lovers. Yeah we are all we need_  
  
Ever since everyone except Beca out grew the treehouse, the girls instead gathered at the edge of the woods behind Emily and Beca’s houses. How was everyone except her so tall now? She felt like she was having to look up at everyone, especially Stacie and Emily who literally towered over her now. How did the once tiny Emily Junk suddenly grow like a tree. A tree Beca was determined to climb. Or rather had climbed before and hoped to keep climbing.   
  
It was the last day of summer, before the girls all went the separate ways for college. But they’d all promised to come back together for at least a week during summer in their home town - vowing to never lose contact with each other. They were all best friends, sure some closer than others but it didn’t mean any less in terms of friendship.    
  
The girls had gathered at their usual spot, Beca and Emily sat perched on their usual branch - Beca’s back pressed against the trunk of the tree as she watched Emily, the taller girl picking at the bark of the branch.   
  
“You’ll ruin your nails, babe. You just got them done.” Beca reminded. Her lips twisted up into a sad smile, watching the wheels turning in Emily’s head as she got lost in her own mind. “What you thinking about, talk to me?”   
  
While they were hanging out as a group, the girls tend to split up into their smaller groups naturally. Especially since they were just hanging out to kill time before they went to Bumper’s for the party of the summer. Beca wasn’t a big party goer, until she got there of course. Then Emily and Chloe were forced to look after her. Since this was going to be one of their last nights together before Emily left for college, Beca should definitely not get in a state.   
  
“It’s embarrassing, Beca.”   
  
“I think you’ll find I’ll be the judge of that.”   
  
“I leave for college in two weeks, Bec.”   
  
“That’s two weeks after. Still fourteen days.”   
  
“It’s half way across the country for three months before I can see you again.” Emily reminded, knowing Beca was being passive so she didn’t have to think about it. It was hard on both of them. Emily was leaving and Beca was stuck still trying to figure out how to move her dream forward. Applying for internships at any record label she could, never hearing back. It was disheartening, especially when Emily was getting acceptance letters from every college she applied too.   
  
“You know it won’t be three months. I’m getting money from that job I got for summer, I won’t be spending it when you’re gone so I can just spend it coming to see you.” Beca shrugged as if it was the simplest thing in the world. She just didn’t want to think about Emily moving away, potentially moving on from her. She surprised herself when she voiced that concern with Chloe, and hated herself for it when Chloe just laughed at her for even suggesting that.   
  
“You’re not going to be in that job. You’re gonna be off in like LA or New York. When are you going to have time to fly out and see me?”   
  
“You’re being paranoid, Em. And plus, LA is where I wanna be. It’s where you’re gonna be.” Beca laughed, nearly falling off the branch as she leaned forward to kiss Emily’s cheek. “If anyone’s got to be worried it’s me. You’re off having the time of your life and meeting new people and…who’s got time for me?” She sighed, hating to now dump her own insecurities on the other - especially when Emily was already voicing her own.   
  
“Forget I said anything.” Beca continued, shaking her head a little. “We’re gonna spend the best two weeks together, and I’ll be on the first flight out to see you that I can be, alright?” She concluded, making her statement final with a soft kiss to the other’s lips. “I love you, Emily Junk. You being off at college isn’t gonna change that.” She laughed, not prepared for the playful push from her girlfriend that sent her off the branch and crashing to the forest floor - large gasps coming from the girls; except Amy who was currently finding the whole thing hysterical.   
  
“Even my girlfriend doesn’t like me.” Beca winced, her ankle giving way beneath her as she tried to get to her feet, grateful Chloe was there to catch her while Emily clambered down from the tree. “Maybe I won’t be flying out to see you cause I’ll be dead!” Beca huffed, angry as she felt herself being scoped up into Emily’s arms.   
  
“I’m gonna drive her to the hospital.” Emily murmured, almost in a panic - scared she’s seriously hurt her girlfriend. The younger girl got the best grip she could, looping Beca’s arms around her neck as her own arm slipped under her legs and the other round her back. “Beca, I’m so sorry, oh my God.” She murmured as she she walked away from the others.   
  
“If you never see me again you all know she killed me!” Beca called to them before nesting into Emily’s chest. “I love you anyway. Don’t change at college.”   
  
Even in the awkward hold, and in the current situation, it was moments like this where Beca was reminded why she fell in love with Emily. With all her compassion and care. She knew in that moment they’d make it through the long distance, wherever the two ended up.   
  
_When we're holding each other, I'm taken back to 2002_

 

  
“Crazy being back here right?” Beca chuckled, her fingers locked with Emily’s as they walked the streets of their old hometown. They hardly ever went back now, they would tend to fly their parents out to see them instead of coming back. It was easier. They weren’t tied to this place anymore. They had made a new life for themselves out in New York after Emily had graduated.   
  
“Still feels the same. Little seven year old Beca and Emily running around the front yard.” Emily laughed, standing outside her old house. Her parents had long since moved - the swing hanging from the tree in the front yard long gone. “That’s where you fell and bust your lip, remember?” Emily hummed, pointing at the still loose slab on the sidewalk.   
  
“I remember...” Beca murmured, her free hand absently touching her lip before tugging Emily’s hand. “C’mon. We have more places to see.” Beca reminded, starting to feel anxious. They’d been together officially for six years, and Beca knew this was the right time. Her free hand fell into her jacket pocket, fingering the ring box that was in there.   
  
Emily had dropped hints many times that she wanted to get married, and Beca sort of imagined herself getting engaged at the good old age of sixty, not twenty-two. But she would put her own objections aside to make her girlfriend happy.   
  
“Since when were you in a rush down memory lane. I usually have to force you to do things like this.” Emily hummed, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. What was the other planning?  
  
“I’m not. And you are sorta are forcing me. It was your idea to come back here.” Beca laughed, pressing her lips together. “Remember the woods behind our houses?” She hummed, stopping in her tracks to press their lips in a sweet kiss. “Remember when you pushed me out that tree?” Beca hummed, knowing Emily still felt guilty about that whole thing.   
  
“Will you just come with me?”   
Emily sighed, rolling her fondly at her girlfriend. She loved her huffy attitude. “Fine, we’ll go to the woods.” She chuckled, letting the smaller girl drag her. “We used to have such good times here. With the Bellas.” Both girl’s laughed at the group name. Beca still thought they were embarrassing.   
  
Dancing on the hood in the middle of the woods, of an old Mustang, where we sang, songs with all our childhoods friends  
  
“The Bellas. All we did was sit in trees to sing and make fun of each other.”   
  
“We sang all your ridiculous mash-ups.” Emily teased, laughing at how defensive Beca suddenly turned.   
  
“They were good for being like twelve, alright?!”  
  
“Calm it, babe. You’ve always been good at what you do. I especially loved your early 2000’s mash ups.”   
  
“You’re just saying that so I stop being mad.” Beca hummed, letting go of Emily’s hand as she approached ‘their’ tree. She pressed the sole of her foot against the trunk before taking a step back to give herself a running start to begin climbing. “Coming up, Junk?” She groaned, pulling herself up onto the branch they would always sit on - it no longer felt as high as it used too.   
  
“Really, Bec? Climbing trees? How old do you think we are?” She teased, managing to climb the tree with much more grace than her girlfriend.   
  
“How do you do that? Climb trees so effortlessly?” She questioned, using her hand to balance herself as she settled, looking out onto the over grown trees. “That’s where you almost got attacked by that ‘cute’ squirrel.” Beca laughed, pointing to the little burrow on the opposite tree.   
  
 “That was about as funny as when I pushed you out this tree.”   
  
Beca laughed at the thought. Sure she was pissed off in the moment but looking back it was hilarious, and just another moment in their story. The two girls sat in peaceful silence before Emily started to hum - a tune that was a frequent feature in their childhoods; Beca’s mash up of all their favourite songs.   
  
“Oops I got 99 problems singing bye, bye, bye. Hold up, if you wanna go and take a ride with me. Better hit me, baby, one more time…” Beca sang along, her whole proposal plan out of her mind as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the box. She couldn’t even remember what she had planned to say. Instead she opened the box, trying to turn herself without unsteadying herself.   
  
“We sat on this branch the day we fell in love, singing at the top of both out lungs and well I hope that now this can be the branch where we promise never to not love each other.” Beca hummed, chewing her lip almost nervously, “And well, I guess where I’m taking this is…Emily, will you… y’know? Marry me?” She asked, holding the simplistic diamond ring out for the other.   
  
Beca squealed as strong arms flew around her; lips crashing together in a rushed passionate kiss. This wasn’t what she expected yet it was so Emily - how had she expected her girlfriend to answer with just words. The two girls were so lost in each other that neither realised they had started to lean back and suddenly Beca was transported back to being eighteen and sent tumbling out the tree - only this time Emily followed; the two girls in hysterics as they landed on the forest floor.   
  
“Can I take that as a yes, Em?”   
  
“It’s a yes indeed, Becs.” She hummed, confirming her answer with another passionate kiss; the box laying between the two of them on the ground.   
  
_On the day we fell in love._


	3. Truth or dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my fav Ash, i.e. emilyxjunk.tumblr.com for this prompt.
> 
> Prompt: Young Bemily where Chloe knows her best friend has a crush on Emily but Beca would never admit it, so during truth or dare she dares Beca to kiss Emily in the closet - Emily having already agreed to it.

“Beca, you’re next! Truth or dare?” Chloe questioned, her stare so intense it felt like it was burning into Beca’s head. The brunette could practically see the wheels turning in her best friend’s as she already pre-prepared one truth and one dare for her. Beca however, was always up for a challenge and almost every time she would play this game would say ‘dare’. No one picked truth. Truth was your way of saying ‘I’m scared’.   
  
“Easy. Dare, Chlo.”   
  
“Why do we even bother asking her? She always says dare.” Aubrey piped up, rolling her eyes. The blonde loved to know things about other people, so any truth questions were just fuel to the fire with her.   
  
“Cause who wimps out and chooses truth, just be glad it’s not my dare short stack.” Amy answered, her eyes gleaming mischievously. She never wanted to be on the receiving end of one of Amy’s dares again.   
  
“Guys!” Chloe announced, bringing all the attention back to the task at hand. Beca’s dare. “Beca Mitchell. I dare you, to take Emily Junk, into that closet over there for a little seven minutes in heaven magic.” She sing-songed, the rest of the Bellas trying to feign shock at the dare. Everyone had been a little curious about the other two. It was a will they, won’t they type of situation. Their banter could be classed as flirting or it could just be Emily’s natural affection and Beca trying to keep up.   
  
“Seven minutes in heaven. With Emily. N—” Beca started before cutting herself off. She never turned down a dare, and she wasn’t going to start now. Especially not if this was going to be her only chance to kiss the girl. They were only eighteen, still young, still figuring themselves out. But at least Beca was getting a chance to work herself out a little quicker than the rest of them. “Alright, lets do it?” She hummed, biting her lip as she stood; offering her hand out to Emily to help her up too - hoping she didn’t have sweaty palms giving herself away.   
  
Emily had to press her lips together to smother her growing smile. She had always had a little crush on Beca, and ever since they started hanging out more it had only grown, beginning to take over almost her every thought. She even broke up with Benji over it; realising it wasn’t fair to lead the boy on when she couldn’t see herself being in love with him. It was only a high school relationship, it was hardly life changing. Well maybe to Emily it was now that she realised boys were no longer on her dating radar so to speak. Currently the only person on that radar was Beca. Something only Chloe knew. Chloe only knew cause she had approached her to make sure she wasn’t going to be uncomfortable with the dare. The red head could only tease her when Emily’s mouth opened and closed, like a fish gasping for air. She had her answer right away.   
  
“Uh, yeah. Lets go.” The taller girl hummed, using Beca’s hand to get up; reluctantly letting go once she was on her feet. She didn’t want to make it awkward by holding her hand all the way to the closet.   
  
The wolf whistles and cat calls from Stacie and Amy could be heard until the closet door was shut and the two were left in darkness, faint cracks of light pouring in from around the door frame. Beca’s hand fumbling around to find the light switch for the closet; flicking it on only to realise the bulb had gone.   
  
“Sorry, this might make it even more awkward.”  
  
“Or better, maybe not being able to see how pink my cheeks are is a good thing.” Emily hummed, sure her skin was lighting up the room enough.   
  
A small laugh left Beca’s lips, trying to disguise how much of a big deal this was to her. “You know we don’t have to? If you feel weird about it. Like they won’t even know.” She shrugged, hoping their eye’s had adjusted enough to at least sort of see each other. “Like we can just tell them we did?”  
  
“A dare is a dare, Beca. Plus you never back down. Why are you suddenly nervous?” Emily teased, unable to stop her cheeky smirk. Beca was cute when she was flustered, so Emily always attempted to make her that way.   
  
“Ba— back down. Me. Never. I don’t back down.” Beca spluttered, before swallowing thickly. It felt like Emily was almost taunting her. And it only really affirmed Beca that Emily was definitely okay with this. The last thing she wanted was to make it so awkward after a kiss that they lost what they had.   
  
“Then step up.” Emily fought back teasingly, the two girl’s having inched closer to each other without realising. Beca’s hands already resting on her friend’s hips as she final drew herself in close enough to brush their lips together. It was a barely there action but it made the two girl’s bodies feel a powerful surge of energy. Emily opened her mouth, however Beca has a multitude of other ideas and captured the other’s lips - this time with much more confidence.   
  
The new kiss almost sent Emily tumbling back; her arms looping around Beca’s neck pulling her as her own back hit the wall of the closet. Really not a lot of space in here. Now was not the time to be considering the dimensions of the closet. Not now that Beca was definitely stepping up a level; feeling the smaller girl’s fingers playing with the end of her shirt before slipping beneath the material. The girl’s touch was almost hesitant compared with the kiss which was hungry, desperate for more.   
  
“Better wrap it up in their ladies.” Amy’s voice boomed through the door, causing the two girls to pull apart - Beca’s hands still tangled in Emily’s shirt.   
  
“Uh, sorry…” Beca mumbled, trying to untangle her fingers but Emily just pulled her back in.   
  
“Why are you apologising?”  
  
“Things aren’t gonna be weird now…right?”  
  
Emily’s heart could have broken at the insecurity in Beca’s voice. Just hearing how worried the other was about this dare coming between them made her want to wrap the other girl up tight in her arms. Instead she settled for pulling the other in for a kiss. “Chloe asked me if I was okay with the dare, Bec. It only happened cause I said yes.” She chuckled, “I sorta have a crush on you too…” she confessed, feeling Beca relaxing against her.   
  
“Chloe fucking Beale. She’s so sneaky.”   
  
“Don’t talk about your best friend like that!”   
  
“She’s my best friend, I’m allowed. But can we not talk about Chloe? I kinda have something else on my mind still…” Beca drawled, her fingers looping in Emily’s shirt once more to pull her in for a kiss. The girls so lost in themselves that only the flash from Chloe’s camera snapping a picture of them pulled them apart.   
  
“Told you guys.” Chloe beamed proudly, causing Stacie to laugh slightly as she looked between the two girls - noting the disheveled hair and bunched up shirt.   
  
“Out of there. Me and Aubrey next.”   
  
The two reluctantly left, both silently deciding to move this upstairs anyway.


	4. Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bemily where Beca is yeling at the Bella's (jokingly or out of frustration) and Emily picks Beca up fireman style and Beca is still yelling at the Bella's while Emily is walking away from them. The Bella's can't keep a straight face while all of that is happening
> 
> courtesy of http://kxndrick-snxw.tumblr.com/

“Dude, who the **fuck** keeps sending me nudes via air drop?! I’m fucking busy up here!” Beca’s voice bellowed down the staircase in the Bellas house - the rest of the Bellas, including Aubrey surprisingly, laughing in hysterics.   
  
“I told you I’d be the one who got her to crack.” Stacie smirked, pressing the lock button on her phone before reclining on the couch in pride.   
  
It had been Amy’s idea to mess with the DJ while she was busy working on their set for The Worlds. She needed a distraction with how stressed she had been between the internship, college work and trying to balance everything else. It was Amy’s slightly misguided way of being the best friend she could be. Beca would appreciate it when she realised they had sent her nudes out of love.   
  
“You don’t like my nudes, Beca! Aubrey said I looked sexy in them!” Stacie continued, trying to stop herself from laughing at how red her girlfriend had become under the attention of all the other Bellas. The blonde still wasn’t used to how open Stacie was with things Aubrey considered intimate.   
  
“You’re sending my girlfriend nudes?” Emily asked in confusion, having just come home from class to all the Bellas huddled around her best friend, nearly doubled over in hysterics.   
  
“Not my actual nudes, just some we found on the internet. We’re messing with her. It’s pretty fun.” Stacie reassured, “Beca wouldn’t be able to handle my nudes anyway.” She shrugged with confidence before sending another nude to Beca’s laptop.  
  
Emily couldn’t help the amused smile that was spreading across her lips. She did appreciate the strange ways in which The Bellas tried to help her girlfriend. She had struggled herself to get Beca to wind down these last few weeks. She understood it was her foot in the door for her future but it was hard watching Beca burn herself out day in and day out.   
  
“No Stacie I don’t want your damn nudes!” Beca growled as she trudged down the stairs; her feet pounding so hard Emily could envision her stomping through them - the image causing her to laugh a little. She had to force herself to stop when she saw her clearly frustrated girlfriend turning the corner. How anyone could take an angry Beca Mitchell seriously astounded Emily. She just looked like a riled up puppy. And who thought puppies were scary? Definitely not her.   
  
“Babe, calm down.” Emily tried, but she couldn’t help the laugh that spilled out of her lips. The sound only frustrating Beca more.   
  
“You aren’t even… it’s not funny, Emily!” Beca grumbled, everyone taken by surprise when the small girl stomped her foot. Fully completing the brat act.   
  
“Did she really just stomp her foot…?” Chloe’s voice rung out, the question causing everyone to burst into a fresh set of giggles.   
  
“Guys…guys…” Amy breathed out between laughs, trying to calm herself. “We should let her speak. I think if she stomps again she’ll go through the floor.”   
  
Despite the fresh wave of laughter from her friends, Beca (who was now openly glaring at Emily for laughing with the rest instead of defending her) tried to speak again. “Dudes! It’s not funny! You’re seriously fucking with me here! What’s up with you all?! I’m up there working endlessly on this Worlds shit for all of you and all you can do is piss me off!” She grumbled.   
  
“I’m not doing shit for you guys again.” Beca huffed, ready to launch into the next wave of her yelling - the words cut off as Emily moved in front of her, swiftly lifted her into a fireman’s carry. “Emily! Put me down! I’m not done yet!” She huffed, her brow furrowing in annoyance as she watched their friends try to remain tight lipped and straight faced.   
  
“Nap time, Little Miss Grumpy.” Emily teased, the relative silence in the room meaning everyone heard the playful nickname she reserved for moments like these.   
  
It was Amy who broke the silence first. Her booming laugh setting the rest of the girls off. Again.   
  
“Lil— lil— Little Miss Grumpy!” The Australian boomed, her hand coming up to cover her mouth now Beca was sending a death glare her way. The brunette was going to try and mess with her later but she would be prepared.   
  
“I’m done with all of you!” Beca huffed; resigning from kicking off incase she hurt the girl carrying her. “Especially you Amy! Watch your back!” She growled as Emily carried her from the living room to her room upstairs.   
  
“Don’t worry, I know plenty of ways to make you less grumpy.” Emily hummed, putting Beca on her bed carefully. “And they all involve real life nudes. The Emily Junk variety.” She finished, closing the bedroom door over - the roar of laughter from The Bellas loud enough to be heard through the door.   
  
Not that Beca cared anymore. All she cared about was Emily’s way to destress her.


	5. Fallingforyou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick one-shot written about a pre bemily relationship. I'm total vibing the whole band member Beca thing so this verse might turn into more.
> 
> Song inspo taken from Fallingforyou by The 1975. The whole band sound is sorta inspired by The 1975

“Mitchell! You gonna get involved this practice or not?” Dylan Junk called from across the small garage attached to his parents home. Being twenty-two meant you didn’t really have the money to be renting out actual rehearsal spaces. They made do pretty well. “We didn’t set up this practice so you could waste all this time talking to my sister.” He rolled his eyes fondly, “Get the guitar set up dude.”  
  
Emily Junk. Now Beca knew she shouldn’t really be blurring the lines between her and Emily’s relationship. They should just know each other as sort of friends. Only spoke when Beca was over seeing Dylan and maybe just left it at that. But Beca had been left alone with the younger Junk a lot more regularly when she was over and well it was hard for her not to start having feelings.  
  
“I was the one that got here like a damn hour early! I’ve been waiting on you all the whole damn time.” Beca shot back, turning her attention away from Emily to look over at her best friend - flashing him a cheeky grin. “Plus I finished work on that track last night and I must say, I am a master with a production board since your rhythm guitar could use a lot of work.” With the comment came a flood of plectrums thrown her way, using her arms to cover her face which only caused Emily to laugh at the sight.  
  
“You should go and get started before Dylan throws something else like a child.” Emily hummed, leaning around Beca to glare at her brother. The older Junk was well aware of Emily’s crush on his best friend and while he knew it was probably wrong of him he was going to try to keep them apart. He was well aware of Beca’s string of easily forgotten exes - he wasn’t letting Emily get added to the list.  
  
“He’s a giant child, it’s super embarrassing. Why is he even still my friend?” Beca joked, reaching out to give Emily’s arm a soft squeeze.  
  
“Mitchell, come on. We’ve got a show in like a week, we gotta at least look like we know what we’re doing.”  
  
Beca couldn’t help but roll her eyes, glancing over at Emily once more who was giggling silently at her. Why was she so damn adorable? The older girl had to focus, really focus, even on stupid things like plugging in her guitar to the amp, fine tuning the strings. Anything. There was no getting rid of Emily, all the Junk’s were musical and the youngest of them had always insisted on songwriting with them. The younger girl just enjoyed hearing how her songs sounded complete with music.    
  
However for Emily, sitting in on her brother’s band rehearsal had become less about the music and more about learning all about Beca’s little quirks. The way her feet would shuffle to the beat, when they weren’t tapping away at loop pedals or synthesisers, or how her head would bop as she sung into the microphone. Emily was glad Beca had beat Dylan in the argument for her to be lead vocals on tracks, her voice was much more suited for the vibe that the band had created. Beca’s vocal was a lot more husky, rough. It was probably all those cigarettes she had smoked and Emily would usually lecture someone on that but she just couldn’t help but think Beca looked somehow even hotter with a cigarette hanging limp between her fingers…  
  
“Em!” Beca said for the third time, snapping her fingers in front of Emily’s face. “You need a ride?”  
  
Emily blinked slowly, her brow suddenly furrowed. Had she zoned out for the full hour? And where was she going that she needed a ride? How was her brain suddenly mush? “What? A ride?”  
  
“Yeah…don’t you have like a study group or something? I’m heading home, I’ll swing by the library to drop you off?” Beca hummed, reaching into her back pocket for her usual pack of cheap cigarettes, holding one between her lips as she lit it - taking a single drag before blowing the smoke; leaving Emily mesmerised by the way the smoke passed through Beca’s barely parted lips. “Or you could blow it off, go hang out with me? Hang out in the bed of my truck and listen to music?”  
  
“Your option sounds so much better. I’m in.” The youngest Junk replied all too quickly, pressing her lips together to hide her nervous yet excited smile - she was sure the emotions were radiating off her as Beca offered up a laugh at her expression.  
  
“Just don’t tell your brother yeah? He doesn’t seem to happy about me talking to you like alone.” Beca shrugged, turning to snatch up her keys from the amp she had left them on, twirling them in her fingers. “Keeping stuff a secret is much more fun anyway.” She shrugged.  
  
Emily could only nod sheepishly getting up from her position perched on the edge of a giant plastic storage box to follow after the older girl; her hands rubbing on her thighs to dry up the nervous sweat off her hands before climbing into the passenger seat of Beca’s truck; frowning at confusion as Beca handed over collection of CDs, all blank with the DJs handwriting scrawled across the front. “Did any of these actually come from a music store or are they all burned from your laptop?”  
  
“Laptop. I only make music I want to listen to. And I need to listen to the music I make daily since your brother has sorta got me working on the bands stuff literally all the time cause he promised some girl we’d have a record out like next month.” Beca sighed, trying not to roll her eyes too much as she started the truck and drove off; heading for the small lake on the edge of town. “I tried to tell him it doesn’t work. I tried and tested that line just got me dumped on my ass when she found out there was no record coming.”  
  
Beca’s confession left Emily in her thoughts as she put in the first CD handed to her. The comment might have been throw away to Beca, but to Emily is was partly a reminder of how quickly and easily Beca went through girls. How easily she got bored of them or how they got bored of her. She didn’t want to just be one of those girls yet here she was sucked into a makeshift date in the back of Beca’s truck. And she was excited to spend the whole evening here; lying side by side with Beca until the sun went down, music still playing from the CD player in the front.  
  
The drive had been quiet except the sound of the music; Beca’s fingers tapping the steering wheel just like her feet would if she hadn’t been driving, her lips curling into a smile every time Emily sung a line she knew. The younger girl’s gaze was fixed out the window watching the familiar scenery until the truck began to slow as it pulled into the parking lot; the engine cutting out once she had parked. “Hardly anyone comes out here. So I’m pretty sure no one will complain about the music.” Beca chuckled as reached over to turn the volume dial on her stereo up before motioning for Emily to get out the car with her. “Or bother us for that matter.”  
  
“Makes a difference from being around Dylan. I swear he still treats me like I’m twelve. Constantly bothering me, making it seem like he’s just ‘looking out for me’. I’m pretty sure I’m old enough to look after myself. I don’t need protection.” Emily huffed, as she got out the car, easily manoeuvring to the back of the truck to climb onto the bed once Beca had lowered the back; her hands immediately slipping on the wet metal; calloused hands immediately grasping her waist so she didn’t completely fall flat.  
  
“Maybe I should still do a little protecting. Don’t want you hurting that pretty face.” Beca chuckled, keeping an unnecessary hold on Emily’s waist as the younger of the two climbed into the back. Beca was quick to follow suit, her back pressed up against the side of the truck, eyes drifting to her own tattered converse tapping on the floor. She wasn’t so good with words at times like this, alone with Emily - too embarrassed she was going to say something stupid.  She was just thankful that Emily could come up with enough conversations starters to keep them going.  
  
In fact Emily has enough topics that Beca hadn’t even noticed the sun go down. Or worse, to her at least, notice they had gone through nearly every CD in her truck. “Sunset. Best time of day.” Beca hummed, her side now pressed up against Emily as the younger girl relaxed lazily against her; Beca’s arm draped around her shoulders. They had fallen into the comfortable position easily, fingers slowly trailing up and down the other’s arm as they cuddled closer together due to the cold breeze blowing around them.  
  
“Surprised no one has started blowing up your phone wondering where you are.” Beca hummed, keeping her voice quiet so she didn’t burst this bubble they appeared to be in. Everyone else forgotten. Dylan Junk’s silent disapproval at their will they won’t they relationship forgotten. They can just be content hanging out without any sort of judgement. No needing to be what they aren’t.  
  
“It’ll happen now you’ve said it. I was kinda hoping they all just assumed I was being quiet in my room. I don’t want this ruined.” The younger girl’s words brought a careless smile to Beca’s lips. It was reassuring to know Emily wanted to be here as much as she did.  
  
After a beat of comfortable silence, the guitarist spoke up. “Hey. This might be kinda weird. I dunno. But I finished that song you helped me with. In fact, I kinda changed it a lot but you really helped me. I actually recorded it. Can I play it for you? I’d really like your opinion.” Her words were careful, pressing her lips together now she had gotten her words out.  
  
Beca could remember their first time writing together. Beca had shown up at the Junk household only to find out Dylan had gone out forgetting she was coming round. All worked in her favour since she got to spend the whole day with Emily instead. Messing around and goofing off. She had come up with some of her best lyrics that day. She had left and immediately gone home to write down her feelings; ultimately creating this song - the underlying meaning no longer feeling quite like it fit. Beca had begun to realise this crush wasn’t one sided. That she wasn’t falling alone and it was reassuring. Emily was different to the other people she’d dated. It didn’t feel like a fleeting emotion. It felt real.  
  
After Emily’s soft nod, Beca took out her phone, scrolling through the ton of unfinished work she had recorded before finding the song in question. She turned her phone volume up loud enough for what she deemed perfect to appreciate the music. Soon the start of her track began filling their ears, soft guitars playing out a melody she had tried to perfect for weeks. Trying to come up a perfect beat to accompany the emotion she wanted to convey.  
  
The two girls sat in blissful silence, letting the emotion of the song wash over them. Emily focused on the lyrics like she always did. Listening out for anything that stuck out, that she related too. She couldn’t help it as a song writer. She wanted to hear the parts she wrote, hear her work come to life and then she heard it.  
  
_I think I’m falling, I’m falling for you._  
  
Beca’s completion of her words. Finding exactly what she wanted to say. And now what she knew the other girl wanted to say in return. They were falling for each other. A friendship now with extremely blurred lines. Lines they wanted to cross. Lines they were both scared to cross. Yet being alone together in this moment, there was no fear, no need to worry about what anyone else thought. It was the two of them. They could do what they want.  
  
Wordlessly, Emily adjusted her position, now perched on her knees to look at the guitarist properly. The smaller girl pushing herself up a little, in slight anticipation for what could possibly happen next. Her eyes flickering down to gaze at Emily’s lips before rushing back up so she wasn’t caught. Yet she wanted to be caught, wanted the younger girl to know what she was thinking without having to say anything.  
  
Just as Beca started to prepare herself to speak up, unconsciously, the two girls began inching towards each other. Breaths catching, eyes fluttering closed as two braced for their lips to touch - the moment was short lived. Both girls pulled apart immediately as Emily’s phone begun to ring, her brother’s personalised ringtone bringing them both back to reality. The smaller girl pulled away first, beginning to scramble off the bed of her truck to give the other a little privacy as she spoke on the phone - she always hated when other people listened into her calls so she gave others the same courtesy.  
  
 “Uh, yeah. I think it’s best if you drive me home. Dylan’s starting to freak out. Well not freak, but since I never asked him to pick me up he’s like being weird about where I am.” Emily explained, disappointment evident in her tone. If she had just found her nerve a few seconds before they wouldn’t have this awkward air hanging around them now.  
  
“Uh yeah. Yeah cool. Just hop in the front. We’ll go.” Beca smiled softly, her scuffed toes covered in dirt from where she had focused her attention on kicking the ground. “We can totally do this again though, right?” Beca asked, her usual confident air disappearing which caused Emily to smile softly; watching Beca’s bad ass persona break down in front of her.  
  
“Of course we can.” Emily hummed in return her soft smile turning to a smirk as she climbed into the front seat, “Well I mean. As long as you survive the grilling you’re gonna get from Dylan.”  
  
Beca could only audibly gulp. Getting into a relationship with Emily was going to be the death of her.


End file.
